New Friend Requests
by panicatthemonie
Summary: updateage and the story on jenna..
1. Addiction

**This story is inspired by my favorite song, "New Friend Request" by Gym Class Heroes. I thought it would be kewl to have Ashley and Spencer meet on myspace.. NO ONE ELSE HAS WRITTEN ABOUT IT YET!!!**

**most of the charaters are the same, except aiden (best friend only with ashley) Spencer and Ashley go to different schools.**

**So enjoy.**

**And to my fans of saving me from myself, im still not done, so keep readin.. more to come.**

**Disclaimer- i own nothin (i wish to pieces)**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Dennison, you are a boring friend." Ashley Davies lied in her best friend Aiden's bed bored out of her mind, throwing a random squeeze ball up in the air and catching it. She had come over to do their old routine: going to the mall, eating, watching a movie, playing a round of Dance Dance Revolution, and going home.

But since Aiden has discovered this "wonderful" myspace, he never is away from his computer or cell phone. Aiden has become one of them... AN MYSPACE ADDICT.

Ashley was agitated about this obsurd website he was always on. He cut out time from her, and since he was her only good friend, she hated it.

Ashley isn't really one for the internet. She has it at home, her sister Kyla is always on it (Another myspace addict). Ashley has her own labtop, but she only uses it for music and photos and other 'meaningful' things.

Ashley lets out an long aggravated sigh to let Aiden know she is still bored. "Aiden!?!?! Come on, myspace will still be there when we get back!" Aiden not moving his eyes away from the plama screen replies "Just 5 more minutes."

Ashley gets more annoyed, sitting up and throwing the ball she was playing with at Aiden's head. Too bad the ball was a squishy ball, otherwise he'd be in pain right now, which is what Ashley wished for a quick second. Aiden still ignores her with the circumstances.

Ashley gets up from the bed and throws her best ever temper tantrums. Even better than her childhood days. "Aaaaaiden?!?!? I'm bored. Damn. Let's DoOOOOoooo something!!" She knew Aiden hated the tantrums. He have since they we're 11, which is exactly how long they have been friends. Aiden's eyes finally left the screen in response and look at her stomp around like a 5 year old.

"Don't do that, I hate when you do that. What the hell Ashley? I'm only adding people. Look." He stopped her and pulled her close to the computer so she could see. "Look who that is??" Ashley took a few seconds to see who it was.. It was more than a few seconds, considering she didn't recognize who she was looking at by force. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell, Aide."

"Look again. I'll show you another picture." He clicked a few times until a better looking picture came up. Finally Ashley's mind clicked like a lightbulb flashed in her head. "Well well well. Nikki Goldstein. She lost alot of weight. She's actually hot now.. damn." Ashley looked in fasination. "Yup Yup, and I'm talking to her and other people. People I lost contact with. And new people from L.A. Some of them are pretty cool."

"But the media tell us that myspace is home for pedophilia. I don't want some old nasty guy looking at me." Aiden shook his head and rolled his eyes on how ignorant his best friend was.

"You only get stalked if you look for it, stupid." Aiden forced out. He clicked again, "Oooh, new comments. Move" Ashley was once again ignored and unnoticed. 15 minutes pass and she finally decided to go home. No longer she would take being ignored. Infoming Aiden she was leaving was like talking to an emotionless wall. But the 'wall' threw his hand up trying to make it look like a 'bye', but instead more like a 'good riddance'. Ashley hopped in her Porsche and jet as fast as she could to the nearest ice cream shop. Alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chocolate chip cookie dough and Dawson's Creek comforted her, or at least she tried to make it. Her mind just wouldn't get off how obsessed someone could get over a stupid website that some dork made up to make friends. From her past encounters with the ridiculous mind washer, she saw people posing as something they are not on there. People with millions of friends, because they had no life, people taking pictures of themselves to get commented on.

What use did this have in life? Who knows, what if that picture of Nikki she saw earlier with Aiden was simply just messed around with?? Anyone could get photoshop. Ashley chuckled to herself thinking of Aiden's reaction would be if he met her and she was still butt ugly like before.

Her younger 16 year old sister, Kyla come running out the room into the kitchen. Ashley wondered what she was running for until she came running back with a bottle of water and a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich. "Ky?!?" Kyla stopped in her tracks and looked at the older one. "What's up?"

"What the hell you running for?" Ashley picked up the remote and paused the dvd. "Oh, I getting my quick snack in, I'm in the middle of a pw." Ashley's face scrunched up. "A pw?" "Yeah a power whore train. Its like me and 24 more people putting out bulletins every for people to add us." Ashley thought to herself how stupid it was and shook her head once again. Kyla pulled the same wave that Aiden did, once again running back to her room and shutting the door, leaving Ashley, once again to her own devices. (the dreyers and joey potter) "Freakin' weirdoes and their myspaces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching at least 5 episodes of Dawson's creek and finishing her pint, she got bored once again with nothing to do. "Well, I'll go poke around with the computer, since everyone else is doing it." she thought aloud. She almost forgot how to turn on the labtop for a second, yes its been that long. Her ipod hasn't needed any syncrinizing lately, since she had her whole cd collection on it.

She began looking thru her programs and old pictures. Finally deciding to click on the infamous internet explorer. She browsed around her email, empty except 2: an email each from Aiden and Kyla asking her to join in on their little cult. Without opening, she instantly erased them, that meaning a no.

She was in the mood to play some poppit, so so browsed to and play a little bit until she had her balloon popping fill. Then there was youtube. She thought of seeing something funny to bring her spirits up. 20 videos later, she is still bored. She looked at the clock, 7:54. Still early.

Her conscience was nagging at her to just say screw it an check out myspace. she clicked on other things and she kept seeing the same old banner telling her to join myspace 'A place for friends'.

An hour passed and she is fed up with seeing the same thing, so she typed it in slowly..

'Guess I'll take a peak..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So tell me what u guys think so far. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!**


	2. Denial

**A/N- Im really glad you guys like it. I hope none of u get offended or anything, cuz being the myspace whore I am.. with like 16k friends (from a bet) i really can't talk. just take it in, cuz its true. Luv to all u who leave reviews. ps- mswhore1293 or any one of the names used are not a real people, i think.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately 4 hours later...

Ashley caught herself deep into the pools of myspace. Within the hours spent, not only she made a profile, she found 10 old friends, some from camp, middle school, even elementary.

She hadn't caugh herself until she suddently glanced at the time on her computer.

"12:30, damn." She spoke out loud. She turned away from the computer and walked towards Kyla's room, entering without even knocking. Ashley was completely sure of what she was doing: Myspace.

Ashley plopped down in Kyla's bed while Kyla still doesn't move her head from the computer. "What is it Ash?" "Help me. I think I'm getting addicted. I made an account." Kyla looks over at the naive girl and smiled. "Finally! Hey add me!! I'm trying to get up to 20,000 friends. I'm in a race with mswhore1293. Right now im at 16,000..." "Damn girl, looks like I came to the wrong person for help. 16,000?? I barely got 5. Well, counting that Tom guy. He added himself. So it's 4."

Kyla looked her confused. "4, hows that?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders and replied "old friends." Kyla made the 'OH' face and turned back to the computer. Ahley rolled her eyes and exited the room going back to hers and back to the mind warping website.

She looked around a couple more minutes and decorating her profile (thats after asking kyla online what to do) before her eyes started to get heavy. She clicked a few more times to get to her home page, looking to see if there was any more messages from her old friend. Then she noticed, looking over to the right, a person in the 'cool new people' section.

A blonde, with blue eyes, smiling into the camera the name showing "suSpence.r" Ashley stared at the picture a few more seconds before she actually clicked to look a the profile.

The song "A Ballad of Big Poppa and Diamond Girl" by Cobra Starship came on. Ashley have never heard of it, but she nodded her head to the beat, thinking to herself how good the girl's taste was.

Something about that picture. Either this girl was photogenic or very hot. Ashley looked at the comments. The very first one was a girl with the name Beckalicious saying "Spencer don't forget about friday, David's party. call me. 3"

"Hmm, her name is Spencer." Ashley chuckled when she realized what her screen name meant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later...

Ash was still in Spencer's page. Reading all of her blogs, looking at all of her picture. She was thinking of how glad she was that there was no tracking of how long someone was on another person's page. Otherwise, she would be considered a stalker.

And then it happened... The online now signal popped up. Ashley smiled. Then she froze and wondered why she was getting excited about a person she never met before. What if she was a real bitch?

Ashley came up with alot of stuff, but only one thing made her less scared. The location... Columbus, Ohio. Well it's not like I'm gonna meet her anyway, she thought. So she clicked to the friend request and it asked 'Do you want to add suSpence.r as a friend?'

Ashley hesistated for a while before realizing she was being ridiculous and clicking 'add to friends'.

Since she knew this Spencer was online at that time, she waited a few minutes before the heaviness came back into her eyes and she logged out. She thought maybe she would check tomorrow to see if she accepted. Maybe she is slow on the computer. Some people are. Some people just aren't computer literate. Some people.. Ashley stopped noticing she was ranting on in her mind as she hopped in bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer Carlin wasn't exactly a myspace whore. Yeah she had her simple 300+ friends. Most of them her friends from her school, some friends from back when she was a younger Spencer. Some people she met who were pretty cool. Since hearing about it from her friend Becky (another hopeless myspace whore) she decided to get on.

Spencer was simple, she had her close friends and her 2 brothers on her top 8. Plus Tom, of course. How else would she be invited to this wonderful universe of friend making?

Speaking of friend making. 'Yay new friend request.' she clicked to it and saw 5 people adding her. A picture of Cartman flipping the bird.  
2.i am (not) ghost- An emo kid, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl 3.jazzzzmine-Spencer's friend from elementary in Ohio 4.longislandicetj- A girl with a bikini on.  
5.ashleysmashley- a brunette smiling with a rock you shirt.

Spencer already knew who she would add and not. Emo kid and Bikini girl out. The rest she accepted within seconds. And these people were nice enough to add her, she thought she would leave them a comment. As soon as she commented them, she logged back out and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:40 a.m.

Ashley woke up after a night of tossing and turning. She was anxious to find out if that Spencer girl added her. She kept wondering what if. 'What if she was nice and sent me a message? What if I responded? What if, since I'm rich (thanks dad), I could fly her out to L.A. here and we could hang?

Then she knew she got to ahead of herself.

Ashley knew what she had to do. She got out of bed and looked at the computer. She figured since it was still on, she should have easy access and check as fast as she could. She was still in 'myspace addict' denial to herself. Thinking to herself that those hours spent were just from first timers.

As she logged in she noticed she had a new comment. The only comment she received since she joined the cult. To come to her surprise it was from Spencer.

"looks like I popped your comment cherry. thanks for adding me! hope you keep in touch. -suSpence.r"

Ashley smiled like she never smiled. She thought she would comment back, but not sure of what to say. She debated 10 minutes alone to not sound like a complete dork.

Finally she decided what to say.

"looks like you did. lol. of course, i'll keep in touch. no prob. :D"

After clicking post, she cursed herself for still sounding so dorky.


	3. Comment' Courtesy

**A/N-Hope you guys like, comment plz! this one is my fav so far, cuz it reminds me whenever i was addicted. lol**

**disclaimer- ya'll know i don't own south of nowhere or the charaters, but i do 'pwn' this idea of the mixture.**

**oh yeah, be expecting a new chap of saving me from myself within hours. **

* * *

5:45 A.M. / Monday morning.

Come Monday morning, Ashley made up to 32 friends, (some old friends and a lot of bands.) She even put her profile song as "Oh Goddamnit" By Hot Hot Heat. Her 1 comment from Spencer has changed to 14, from the new friends.

Since that night, she really hasn't received anything else from Spencer since her dorky side was shown in that comment. The girl couldn't help but think that she basically scared the girl off.

Honestly, she came up with at least 50 different reasons why the blue-eyed girl never responded to her lame excuse of a comment. One of them being maybe Tom didn't like Ashley for making herself a contradiction. The brunette's paranoia scared herself sometimes. It was getting the best of her.

Once again she woke up anxious. She had a good hour and a half to check out her stuff before she had to get ready for school, which started at 7:30. She must've fought the school board about how early they started school. The senior hated waking up early for anything. But now, on the contrary, myspace had that 'whore' effect on her. But in a good, goofy way, she had more in common with her younger sister and best friend.

Once she rolled out of bed and loaded her lab top, she went right to her fated destination. She'd seen there were no messages, comment, or friend request. At the moment, she thought of herself as a loser.

She decided at that time that she would keep the conversation going. But at the same time, she didn't want to seem intrusive. It was very easy getting to Spencer's page, considering she was on Ashley's top 8. So with a simple click, she was listening to a new song now. Apparently, she changed it over the weekend.

This song was called "The curse of curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For. Ashley seemed to have liked it, judging from her expression. 'This girl does have good taste!' She thought to herself.

Ashley spent an elongated hour on the blonde's page trying to decide what to say. She finally came up with, "So what do you like to do? BTW I'm loving the song on here." It's what she was happy with after all of the rough drafts. Plus, it didn't sound too dorky. She finally press the 'send' button, which in this case, (due to Spencer's originality) the 'if u heart me than thank u'.

Ashley glanced at the clock to see it was 6:45, she almost panicked. One, she was running late. Second was she never waken up Kyla. After successfully doing both, she looked at the computer one last time before she had to vacate. 'Patience, Ash, patience is the key.'

* * *

Spencer was in the middle of her favorite class to hate, biology 2. Of course, she had GREAT grades, so that she could measure up to her older brother Clay. She also was an exquisite tennis player; that was to compare her oldest brother Glen. Being the only girl/ the youngest was hard.

She tried time after time to change classes, she was too advance. Moving across the world three months ago was very inconvenient. She would be done with her work way before anyone else and sit there with nothing to do. Today was one of those days when she was once again stuck with nothing to do. With all of her homework for the classes done, what else was there?

She started to fumble with her computer and checking her myspace for any updates. Messages from her BFF and brothers set aside; there was a comment from ashleysmashley. She thought she would comment back, its only common courtesy.

Browsing Ashley's page, she found out a lot about her. Likes, Dislikes, the usual. She was very bored with an hour to waste. So she decided 'what the hell, I'll comment all her stuff, since she seems nice.'

She looked at pictures, only to find how attractive Ashley really was. Also thinking how she could miss it the first time around. She whispered her wows and damns while the other kids, who were jealous of her, shushed her while they were trying to concentrate on the obscene work that was given to them.

Comment after comment, she was finally done, and she looked at her page a little longer. The song on the account, she never heard that particular one from the band. She dug it.

The bell rung finally, the dreadful class was over. "Thank God, I almost rot in there." She spoke to her friend Chelsea, who was in the class across the way.

"Me too, physics is too easy. I almost dozed off in there twice." Spencer laughed aloud to this comment, relating to it. In the back of her mind, she was kind of hoping Ashley would keep the conversation going. She was looking for new friends in LA anyway.

* * *

Ashley was very anxious for school to end so she could speed home and check to see if Spencer replied. She rushed Aiden and Kyla, while they both teased her for her new addiction, not knowing that she was, but not to myspace, just someone on there.

She blazed into the house and onto the computer while Aiden followed a normal pace, still laughing. He remembers how he once was this way, until he got it on his cell phone. He called Ashley a 'noob' (newbie) for the girl's actions and naïve questions.

Ashley was sitting in her desk chair, amazed in how many comments she received. She was so happy she got up and did the berries and crème dance. Aiden and Kyla laughed almost rolling on the floor.

"What are you so happy about? I haven't seen you like this since Spiderman 1 came out." Aiden asked. Ashley motioned towards the computer screen and he looked. "Ok Ash, you got a few comments from this Suspence chick, so what? Well, on second thought, she is hot." Ashley blushed a little bit from Aiden's approval. "Shut up."

Aiden and Kyla got into some myspace conversation and left the room to find something to eat. Ash sat there, still concentrated on the comment she received. All of her pics had comments like 'hawt' or 'gorjus' or 'dayum' which made Ashley laugh. But her favorite was her defaulted picture comment; 'you're very beautiful.'

She must've died and gone to heaven at that instance. Her page comments showed, 'Hey thanks for the comment. I decided since I was in bio and bored that I commented all your stuff, just cuz. Oh to answer your question, right now I have no clue to what I like to do, my time is occupied by sports, school, and now myspace sometimes. But I like dancing, movies, TV shows, what ever is good at the moment. Well gtg, class is about to end. Ttylz. –suspence.r'

"Ttylz? What the hell does that mean?" Ashley thought aloud. Aiden walked in on cue. "Talk to you later, with a 'z' to sound cool. Such a noob. We have to fill you in to the short text." After the info, Ashley tuned Aiden and Kyla out and smiled at the screen. Now to decide what to say back.


	4. Chattin' on AIM

5 days later. 10:01 p.m.

Ashley sat at her desk, typing back to her new favorite myspace buddy, Spencer. The comments went back and forward everyday since the reply, or shall we say replies from Spencer.

They even upgraded to messages, which was after Spencer made the first move. She got tired of going onto her page to message her. Then Ashley soon got tired of messaging, so she asked the blonde if she had AIM. Of course, Spencer was excited and replied with a yes and her screen name. Once Ashley logged in, she instantly sent Spencer a message.

**Ashleysmashley- Hey this is ash from myspace.**

**suSpence.r- Hey! Wats up?**

**Ashleysmashley- nothing much, just chillin. Bored a lil bit.**

**suSpence.r- I know how goes. Hey thanks for all those comments.**

**Ashleysmahley- I should be thankin u, u went all willy nilly on my page. The rest of my friends comments don't even show.**

**suSpence.r- yeah, sorry about that.**

**Ashleysmashley- no no, I look forward to them. **

"Damn it! I'm such a dork." Ashley said to herself

**Ashleysmashley- so how is it in ohio?**

**suSpence.r- I miss it. Very much. Wait, how did you know I lived there?**

**Ashleysmashley- it says so on your profile. Lived?**

**suSpencer- haha. Oh yeah, I'm such a loser. I need to change that. I live in LA now.**

Ashley couldn't believe her eyes. She typed in **BRB** (be right back) and ran into the Kyla's room. Kyla, of course, was on her computer. When is she ever off?

"Kyla, dude, she lives here. SHE LIVES HERE! Oh my gosh. What should I say? What should I do?" "Whoa there tiger! Who lives here?" "Spencer, Spencer lives in Los Angeles. That means there's a possibility." Kyla looked at her and smiled. "So why are you in here talking to me? Get back in there and talk to the girl."

Ashley looked uneasily at Kyla, with her mind on the conversation. She realized Kyla was right. She ran back to her room and back to it.

**

* * *

**

**Ashleysmashley- I'm back. Srry.**

**suSpence.r- it's ok. I had to take a bathroom break anyway. Came back on time. Lol**

**Ashleysmashley- lol kewl. So ur in la? Me too**

**suSpence.r- yup I been here for like 3 months now. It's alright. How long you been here?**

**Ashleysmashley- since birth, unfortunately. What school you go to?**

**suSpence.r- Westscott. With all of the preppies. **

**Ashleysmashley- lol. That's funny. Are you a preppy? You pretty much told me you played tennis, so I don't know.**

**suSpence.r- never. **

**suSpence.r- I dunno**

**suSpence.r-ok well kinda**

**ashleysmashley- I knew it. That's so funny. Lmao**

**suSpence.r- well enough of my preppy school, where do u go?**

**Ashleysmashley-king**

**suSpence.r- and ur still alive? I heard that school is like riding thru Compton on a Saturday night. Lol**

**Ashleysmashley- yeah, I have to wear my Teflon under my spaghetti straps. Lol**

**suSpence.r- lol. That's too funny. So we both live here that's kewl. We should totally hang one day.**

Ashley mind exploded once again as she typed **BRB** one more time to call Aiden. "Hello, Ash, you know what time it is?" "Shut up, I know you're up. Spencer wants to meet. What should I do?" Aiden snickered for a quick second. "What?" Ashley asked a little annoyed. "Well, this is what you do." Ashley listened close to catch what he was saying.

"You meet her, I'll go with you. And then the three of us…" Ashley caught what he was going and interrupted him. "Bye Aiden." Ashley thought why she would even call him in the first place, she knows how he is already. She turned back towards the computer.

**

* * *

**

**Ashleysmashley- im back. **

**suSpence.r- kewl, so what do you say. We could go shoppin or something. We'll meet in the mall to make it more less creepy.**

**Ashleysmashley- you know what, that sounds like a good idea. **

**suSpence.r- really?!? Grrreat. So when do you wanna do it?**

**Ashleysmashley- do it already? Lol**

Ashley cracked herself up. Apparently Spencer too, because she sent back the same response.

**suSpence.r- lol ur funny. **

**Ashleysmashley- thanks. Well I have no plans tomorrow after school. So…**

**suSpence.r- perfect it's Friday. Hey whats ur phone number, so I can call you. **

**Ashleysmashley- 829-324-322. You can call me now if u want. **

**suSpence.r- ok give me 5 seconds.**

* * *

Ashley jumped around for joy until she heard her phone ring.

The phone rung 3 times, Ashley didn't want to seem so needy. Once she answered, she heard a feminine voice on the other end. "Hello, Ashley?" "This is her." "Whew, I was thinking you were gonna fake me out or something. I didn't want to come off like I was trying to kill you or something. You know the pedophilia on myspace." Ashley laughed at Spencer's comment, remembering she was just emphasizing that to her friends.

"Yeah, I got you. So we have a meeting tomorrow, some shopping?" Ashley said after laughing. "I believe so. What mall?" "Umm, how bout the on close to the south side?" "Sounds good, I live close by there. By main right?" "Yeah, ha-ha, me too. Very coincidental if you as me." Ashley thought to herself that she wouldn't screw this one; they had way too much in common.

They talked a few more minutes until Ashley reminded Spencer of tomorrow's events, including school and Spencer remembered practice in the morning.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow. You have my number, just give me a call. It's my cell you can text me if you want." Ashley was hoping that she would text her. "Sure I will." Spencer was happy she was given permission to bug the hell out of her. She was hoping Ashley would be first to.

Once they parted from the phone, Ashley smiled at the computer and got into bed hoping that the time would go by faster.

* * *

**a/n- review review... they finally meet in the next chapter. **


	5. The Meet

**a/n- hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think should happen. And sorry for taking so long to post new chaps. I work overnight at wal-mart and it works the shit outta me to where I can't do anything else but sleep when I get home. **

* * *

6:00 a.m.

"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep." Alarm blared. Ashley woke up that morning, instantly remembering what was on the schedule for that day. Of course since it was no part of her new routine, she went to myspace, even before brushing her teeth. Logging in and checking her mail/comments/friend request; she actually had all 3 filled. "Wow, so I'm not a dweeb." She said to herself.

The friend requests, 5 or 6, she accepted them all, she didn't care.

Comments, from Aiden; "Hey noob!" One from a person she didn't know; "Girls be lying when they say size doesn't matter…" Click and erased. Aiden saying it's someone trying to phish the account. And one from Spencer; "Can't wait for tomorrow. I couldn't sleep." Ashley blushed a little bit and went to check her messages.

From Spencer once again. "Hey txt me tomorrow, I have unlimited. It's 'A' day and that's all the boring classes."

Ashley took that mental note to do so, and locked it in the safest place in her brain. She didn't have enough; she decided to look at Spencer's page one more time. 'Same song' she thought. Looking around, she saw something that caught her attention. Ashley's picture on her profile. Ashley gave a double take, and scrolled down to see Spencer added her to her top 8. Right above it, in the 'How you'd like to meet?' section, it stated "Ashley… "

Ashley squealed causing Kyla to run in the room. "Are you okay?" Ashley, now jumping on her bed, replied, "Look at the computer." Kyla looked at the computer. And shook her head. "Have you been having cyber with her or something?" Ashley, a little offended, jumps off her bed. "No, we're meeting today, going to the mall."

Kyla giggled and walked out the room. She knew she was getting herself into something she would later regret.

Spencer once again sat in Bio 2, bored to death, until she received vibration within her pocket. She shuddered at first, thinking of the dream she had last night. 'Vibrations, sweat, Ashley… Ashley.' She looked at her phone to see that coincidentally, it was the person she was thinking of at the moment.

A simple txt saying: 'What's uppers?"

Spencer responded back. "Boring ass bio 2."

A-'was this a bad time?'

S-'no perfect timing, wats up with you?

A-art, substitute. Watching movie. "cars" when are they going to realize we are 18? Lol

S-never, not even after we graduate.

A-i keep believing that myself.

Aiden then kicked her desk causing her to jump. "What?!" Ashley screamed at him in a whisper. "Quit smiling so hard, you'll start to drool." "Shut the hell up, loser." She focused back on the phone waiting for it to vibrate again.

* * *

Back at Westscott, Spencer tried her hardest to not fall asleep in her boring classes. She always thought they should name these classes the 'b' day for 'boring' and the other classes 'a' for 'awesome' if they switched it.

But in today's event's, as boring as school was, she knew it was going to be awesome.

Ashley tapped her foot during the last period, staring at the clock. 'Shit' She was very nervous of what was going to happen after the next 15 minutes passed. Yes, she's had hers in the past, but something about Spencer made her nervous, even though she never met her.

She watched the clock on the wall, going by fast. 'Why can't it go this fast on a regular day? Just wait until I'm shittin' bricks.' The bell finally rung, right along with her phone.

"Hello?" "Hey just getting out of school. You ready?" Spencer asked on the other line. "Been ready." Ashley knew she was lying. She had been scared shitless since the first txt message.

"Ok, well my brother's dropping me off. I'll be at the food court. I'm wearing a green spaghetti strapped shirt and some white Capris." Spencer said getting into her brother Glen's car. He ignored her while he was on his phone also with his girlfriend Madison.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while." Ashley cranked up her Porsche and her music, speeding off to the mall. 5 minutes later, she arrives at the mall. Afraid of what's coming next, she parks at the furthest place from the food court.

Walk walked to the food court, slowly. Finally making, she saw no one there with green spaghetti straps. So she sat, looking around to see if she could spot her. 'I probably beat her here.' Ashley thought. She also hoped she wouldn't get stood up. 'No, she doesn't seem that way, she'll be here."

10 minutes passed, and Ashley was starting to regret going. She stood up, preparing to leave, a little pissed that she went for nothing. Then someone tapped her on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, to find this beautiful blonde with blue eyes standing there.

* * *

Spencer smiled at shorter girl. Before any words were said, they starred at each other for a good minute. The ice breaker, Spencer, spoke out, breaking the newly favorite starring contest. "Ashley?"

Ashley's mouth was wide open like she ran into a ghost. She snapped back to life when she saw Spencer's lips mouth move. "Yeah. I'm her. Spencer?" Ashley blushed at how dorky she was for starring. Spencer, of course, noticed as she snickered a little with her reply. "I am Spencer. Nice to meet you."

Spencer put her hand out to shake hers with Ashley's. The brunette caught on to what she was doing and touch the other girls hands, only to get what she didn't expect; a shock. "Shit!" Ashley exclaimed. "You're pretty electric." Spencer told her jokingly. "Yeah that's what they all tell me." Ashley joked back. Still face to face, Spencer speaks up again. "Sorry for being late, my dumbass brother drives like an old woman when it's not for him. But let it be his girlfriend, and he's a bat out of hell.

Ashley giggled. "That's fine" 'Wow, cute, smart, and funny. The whole package.' "So you ready to go shopping or what?" Ashley turned towards the rest of the mall, her back away from Spencer and her hand in her pullover hoodie. "Take the lead." Spencer locked their arms together, and smiled. Ashley turned her head away from Spencer, so she couldn't see how red her face was. 'GOD I LOVE MYSPACE' both of them thought.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley spent 2 hours not even shopping, just goofing off, trying on stuff, and talking about how bad each others school sucked.

"Oh my god, our lunch sucks. The mystery meat. EWW!!" Ashley put on a pair of Dior's that caught her eye. "Yeah that is pretty nasty, I honestly given up on eating at school, unless it's truly necessary. Those glasses look good on you. How much are they?" Ashley handed them to Spencer, now looking at another pair. "350 dollars! Holy shit, you're not buying these, are you?"

Ashley looked at her and smiled "Why not?" Spencer tilted her head. She noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. Something she should have noticed, but it never bothered her. Ashley did seem very familiar to her. Then it clicked.

"Wait a minute! I know who you are! What's your last name?" Spencer whispered overexcited. Ashley responded 'Davies'. "I knew it, no wonder. You're dad is Raife Davies! I'm on a date with **THE** Raife Davies daughter!"

"Date? This is a date?" It was Spencer's turn to turn red. She kept her composer, and replied, "A "new friend" date. Hey, I also recognized you from somewhere else. Gray, yeah, you performed there. I was there that night, but I was a little drunk." Ashley only wished that she would've approached her then, but she was fine with their meeting now. Especially after Spencer admitted it was a date.

"But you were really good." Spencer added. "Thanks, I thought I sucked." "Never." Once again, Ashley caught herself blushing. "So are you hungry?" "Starved." To the food court they headed.

* * *

Ashley and Spencer sat and ate, but not in silence. Since their first 5 minutes they actually grown more comfortable around each other already. This was different for Ashley, her and her trust issues. But something was totally different about her. Things already were abnormal about their meeting. For Pete sakes, they met on Myspace.

Sipping her cola, Ashley then decided it was her turn again to interrogate. "So at Westscott.. Any love interests?" Spencer then replied easily "God no! I mean, I just been too busy to worry about being with anyone. Good grades and tennis is all I need from that school. Plus everyone there is so… God, full of themselves."

Ashley was once again doing her berries and crème dance in her head. "So Ashley you have love interest.?" Ashley started doing the cabbage patch in her head now. "No, I just don't like people from King. I don't want to get shot if I get tired of them." Ashley joked. Spencer laughed. 'Wow this girl laughs at my corny jokes.'

Ashley and Spencer shared the 500th glance for the night. Ashley tried to play it off like she wanted to break it and looked at her cell phone at the time. "Hey it's 8:42. The mall closes at 9. You might as well call us mallrats." They chuckled at Ashley's sarcasm. Spencer pulled out her cell phone. "Well, let me call Glen so he could pick me up."

Spencer started to open her phone and Ashley put her hand over the phone, touching Spencer's hand. She looked at it and chuckled nervously moving her hand. "Don't be crazy, I can give you a ride, if you want. It's nothing." Spencer wanted to say 'YES' right off the back, but so she didn't seem crazy, she fronted like she didn't want to put Ashley out.

"Are you sure, I mean I can call my brother if you can't." "Yeah, I'm sure. Unless you live in Ohio still. Gas is a bitch." Spencer laughed. "Ok, you can give me a ride home." Now it's exit, stage left.

* * *

The parking garage was far away from where they were. Spencer assumed Ashley liked to walk, especially since it really wasn't busy earlier. But she didn't complain, because inside she wasn't really ready to depart from her new friend. She also grew a little crush on her, but she was sure Ashley was straight, after how weird she acted about the "date" comment.

Eventually getting to Ashley's car, Spencer's eyes glazed the car with amazement. "This is you? Damn girl you went all out." "Yeah this is baby, baby this is Spencer. Treat her kind." Ashley talking to the car made Spencer laugh once again. Ashley opened the door for her and got in. Once she cranked the engine, her cd player came on, playing the same song on Spencer's Page. "Oh my god, I love this song!" Spencer started singing along with it… Even though she didn't have the best voice, but she thought it was cute.

"Yeah I love this song too." Ashley pulled out of the parking garage, while Spencer gave her directions to her house. A lot of lefts and rights, until they finally got there. Ashley thought of how her house looked really nice. Not all obnoxiously big like hers. Ashley still till this day still gets lost in her own home.

"So." Ashley said looking nervous. "So?" Spencer looked down. She dreaded this moment. Not sure of what to do. "I had a great time. We totally have to do that again. Soon." Spencer said looking around, trying to avoid the girl's eyes. The moment was too perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it with her stupid ness.

"Totally. Real soon. You have my number, just call me when you do. Anytime, for anything."

Spencer thoughts raced as she thought of different scenarios and consequences. She came up with one.

She leaned over and gave her a hug. Not just some weak hug, more than 5 seconds. Taking in her scent, so could dream better. Then she kissed her cheek. That of course was half a second. Still thinking of freaking the girl out. She got out the car and waved.

Ashley watched her go in the house. That kiss made her stomach twist. She couldn't get the cheesy smile off her face the whole way home.

Once she got home, she logged into myspace and decided to send Tom a message, thanking him for this wonderful website. That fast she went from skeptical to testimonial within 2 weeks.

**

* * *

**

**a/n- review review review. More coming soon. **


	6. an my apologies help

Hey guys. First off, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I haven't quite been up on things. Wal-mar is kicking my ass, seriously. I'm 21 and i feel 41. I mean honestly, who the hell gets a cramp in their big toe.. wtf?

well i have been writing down some stuff, but its now making any sense on either story and i been in the middle of brainstorming. i know u guys are thinkin, wtf a whole month? but its not just wally world.. im gonna spill some major guts, cuz after all, u readers are my inspirations, and some of ya became kewl ass internet buddies.. lets see if u guys can help (plus this sounds like a really good idea for a spashley story..)

ok, so theres this gurl... (big fucking whoop, im bi). i met her like 2 months ago at a tgi fridays and there was some flirting, eventually i let go of my cowardness for once and left my number, considering she was WAY out of my league and i prolly wouldn't ever see her again. well get this, she CALLED. This gurl is gorgeous, she didn't belong with me, but somehow, someway...

Anyways, we hung out.. than hanging went to making out, then.. you get the picture. (she's my first time with chick) we been messing around since and because i have horrible commitment issues since the last heartbreak i made it clear to her that i didn't want more than physical. she was fine with it. but slowly i found myself falling for her..

the feelings were mutual of course, but my stupid ass is scared to do anything. 1 cuz its new, 2 cuz of my past situation, 3 my insecurities.. i mean.. come one. you have to see how she looks. she deserves better. she keeps saying she doesn't care, and in public areas, she tries to hold my hand.

the other day, she was over and we were hanging and she brought it up again and i totally told her i didn't want more. she got pissed and left, and now im stuck here thinking about her, she wont anwser my calls. i dont know what to do.

WHAT SHOULD I DO??? What should i say. i told her i was sorry in the many voice mails i left her. im stuck in a rut.

im off for the next few days, so when im not drinking, i'll try my best to get u guys that update, i promise.. right now jenna is all i think of... 


	7. Hanging out

**A/N- Guys, thanks so much for the Advice.. I really really needed it. From what has been going on the past few days, it seems like she throwing me for a loop, for revenge's sake. We've been arguing, (more like she has), i've been drinking and partying... I did some things... Long story short, a best friend came from outta town, and now im the laughing stock for the next two weeks.**

**But i managed to tell her how i felt, tell her i was the dumbass, tell her that i loved her (yes, i do.) and she still played this stupid shit.. **

**Now honestly, Ashley did say dating a girl is harder, but DAMN! **

**well. enjoy. this is part one of the "out" series... hope u like**

**-------**

**6:00 a.m.- Saturday morning**.

"Beep Beep Beep." The alarm went off loud enough to wake up a neighborhood.

"SHIT!" Ashley jumped up and turned the clock off, remembering it was the weekend.

"Damn it!" She yelled in frustration. Not only the stupid clock woke her up for he morning, but it rudely interrupted her wonderful, wonderful dream.

It went something like her, Spencer and Tom (the creator of the match maker) on a random cruise ship with her 41 friends. At least 200, million people seeing them off as they go to Australia. (those 200 million people that's in her network) Spencer had just leaned in to kiss her...

Then there was the clock...

After many attempts to go back to sleep, she got up and went to her computer. Any fool would already know what was in the girl's mind. Myspace and Spencer.

She made sure she stayed logged in to aim and myspace, for easy access, of course. Inside her mind, she cursed herself for becoming one of those people who check their myspace every 10 minutes.

Ignoring her conscience once again, she heard a beep, meaning she got an instant message.

suSpence.r- Wow, ur still up?

ashleysmashley- actually i just woke up. i kept it on. my stoopid alarm just woke me up.

suSpene.r- haha, me too. I can't go back to sleep. I hate when that shit happens.

ashleysmashley- ditto. it sucks. so what r ur plans for today?

suSpence.r- i got a tennis game today against Macaulay at 11:00. after that nothin. u?

ashleysmashley- LMAO, saturday cartoons.

suSpence.r- ur such a DORK

ashleysmashley-you would know.

suSpence.r-wat u tryin to say

ashleysmashley- that it takes on to know one

suSpence.r- watevs.. so u wanna hang again today? no plans afterwards and I don't wanna sit and look at my brothers all damn day.

ashleysmashley- i dunno, you just called me a dork..

suSpence.r- :(

ashleysmashley- j/k. sure, where u wanna go?

suSpence.r- i dunno. whereever.. anywhere with u.

Ashley shieked at the computer with excitement. "TOM IS GOD!"

ashleysmashley- ok. :D. just call me when ur ready and i'll scoop u up.

suSpence.r- kewlbeans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:13a.m **

They went back and forward until at least 9, when Spencer remembered she had to get ready for her match. She left Ashley with her heart fluttering, of course having every intention to do so. Spencer knew there was this weird connection they had within the day she met her.

Spencer agreed to the first meeting simply because of her attraction to the girl. What else would anyone meet from myspace for? But once she was able to look into Ashley's chocolate eyes and her soul, she knew she was in for something.

Their reactions with every accidental touch, or glance, Spencer knew inside that Ashley felt the same. She noticed how nervous and shy she got around her. Blushing every 5 seconds. So Spencer really didn't have a problem with making the initial move.

As she got ready, she was very giddy. Passing her older brother in the hall, she was humming. He had said something to her, but she was too busy floating on cloud nine. He tapped her shoulder, making her come back down to earth.

"Oh, hey Clay. What's up?" Clay looked at her astonished. "You really didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" "You said something? I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it." "A little." Clay smirked at her and pulled her in his room across the hall. He closed the door behind her, so that no one could hear.

"So, tell me about her?" "Who?" Spencer decided to play dumb. Clay was the only one she could get along with in the family, so she only came out to him.

Clay gave her the 'come on tell me' look. "Ok ok, her name is Ashley. I met her on myspace..." Clay chuckled. "Myspace? My My Spence, you're nuts. So you met met her?" "Yeah yesterday actually." "And?" "I like her. Alot. She's not like other girls. She's special."

"And gay?" "I don't know." Clay chuckled again, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head.

"But we did share a few glances." Spencer pointed out. Clay nodded. "So what now?" "I don't know, we're hanging after the match. What should I do?" Clay put his hand on his chin. "Woo her." Spencer frowned at the weak excuse of a suggestion.

"Wow, Clay, for you to be the smart one in the family, you sure don't know about women." Spencer laughed at her own joke. She seemed to do that alot. She exited the room to finish getting ready.

'Woo her? pssh.' Spencer rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:50 p.m.**

Ashley tapped on her kneecap with one hand, resting her head on the other. Boredom has gotten the best of her again. After an hour passed from last talking to Spencer, she realized myspace just wasn't the same. She went back and forth with the page.

The events of the previous hours consisted of her going thru her enormous closet, debating on something to wear. Then it went to debating how she should wear her hair. Then she played out in her head every thing she was going to do. Her actions, and her jokes. What she would say. She even fantasized racy scenarios, shaking herself from them.

The phone never rung.

Of course Ashley's paranoia kicked in. 'Maybe the match went longer then expected.' easy turned into 'Omg, she's standing me up.'

Her mind was set on the 'standing up' after a hour passed. With a little hope, she continued tapping her knee. 'Come on Spence… ' Right on cue, her phone rang.

Not letting it ring a second more. "Hello! I mean hello, this is Ashley." She her snickering. "Hello?" Ashley asked again. "Why did you answer the phone like that?" She heard a familiar voice. Just the voice she was waiting for, and wanted to hear.

"I… I... uh... hi. So... um.. you ready?" There goes that nervousness. 'Great you're really going to scare her off' Ashley thought.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long, I smelled like sweat and I didn't want to leave that smell in your car." Ashley laughed from the information. "Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes." Hanging up the phone, she zoomed out the door.

**2:59p.m.**

Spencer stood inside by the door until she saw a familiar Porsche pull up in her driveway. Not that she knew alot of people with Porsche's. She was still fascinated with the fact she was new friends with the rock star, no rock legend's daughter.

Meanwhile, Ashley, getting tangled in her thoughts, she almost gotten into 2 car accidents. She felt like a kid in a candy store. She decided she was going to take it slow, Spencer wasn't just one of these random fucks, she captivated her within a few hours after meeting her. Even when they met on myspace, she could tell.

Finally reaching safety, she got out of the car to get the blonde beauty, but they way Spencer ran outside before Ashley was even able to ring the doorbell, she thought that maybe Spencer was just as anxious as she was. A small smile crossed her face as Spencer waved her arm, gesturing 'come on.' Ashley got into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

3:25p.m.

Ashley was totally oblivious to what she was planning to do with the blonde beside her. 'All this time I was waiting for her to call, I could've thought of something instead of being the paranoid freak I was being. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

After 20 minutes of riding around finally got old, Spencer asked, "Hey, um, so where are we going? Are you lost?" Spencer gave Ashley a concerned look. But in her brain, there was a little Spence jumping around screaming "YAY! I'M WITH ASHLEY!" She smiled softly as Ashley gave her a lost look.

Ashley pulled over in a vacant parking lot. "Hmm. A parking lot. Are we gonna race, cause I didn't bring my tennis shoes and…" Ashley interrupted the girl's crazy attempt to read Ashley's mind.

"No, no… See here the thing. I… didn't come up with anything logical. I'm out of ideas. Which is weird considering I always have something to say. Racing sounds like a good idea thought." Ashley smiled nervously. Spencer tilted her head and giggled. "Well, sitting here is fine." Spencer tapped nervously on her lap with a rhythm.

"Or, I could… rent some movies and we could go to my casa? It's up to you completely." "YES! I mean yeah, sure." Spencer responded fast, like Ashley would never ask. 'Damn it. She's gonna find out! Very secretive Spencer. Such a dork.' Spencer thought.' "Why I gotta be a dork?" Ashley asked dumbfounded. Spencer didn't realize she cursed herself outloud, making it sound like she was talking to the brunette. "Oh. Uh. Well. Um cause you are dork!" 'Nice save Spence.' Ashley started the car back up. "Ok then… To blockbuster."

4:15p.m.

"Did we have to get 'The Notebook?" Ashley asked whining. She wasn't a big fan of cheesy love movies. "Did you have to get "Saw 3?" Spencer winced at the thought of watching it, after Glen traumatized her with it after he decided it was his favorite movie. "Wow! This is your house?" "Yeah, unfortunately." "God! I'll trade you." The both of them chuckled out loud. The two girls walked into the house with the movies, right along with two bags full of junk.

"Wow, Ash, this is beautiful! You are so lucky!" Spencer had her mouth agape. Ashley smiled at how fascinated the blonde was. "It's nothing. Let's go." She grabbed the girls hand and lead her upstairs up to her room.

Walking into the room, Spencer looked around at how big the girls room was. 'Wow, I'm in her room…' She smiled at all the thoughts running thru her mind. Ashley smiled assuming she was still astonished from the mansion, which wasn't the case anymore.

"You know, Ashley, I usually don't just go into someone's room for free. But you're lucky it's Saturday." Spencer once again laughed a her own joke. Ashley smirked, not at the joke, but at the cute way the taller one cracked herself up.

Ashley motioned towards her couch, while she held up the two dvds. "Ok, which one?" Spencer smiled and gave her a 'you know exactly what i want to watch' look. Ashley scoffed in defeat. "At least I tried.".


End file.
